Tidbits
Burial Rites Bale: The dead are cleaned and blessed by a priest before being layed in tombs or graves. Members of the church have their remains places in crypts below churches and cathedrals. Serin: The dead are blessed then cremated by monks of the temple. The ashes are placed in urns and stored in tombs for either their local community or family, a local tradition for the capital of serin is to scatter the ashes of loved ones into the lake. Unknown body's ashes are placed in great ash pits in temples. Lowheart: The common man will bury their dead in earth mounds or communal tombs after being cleaned by the family of the dead, while nobility will clean their dead then place them in a tomb with an effigy. Elves: The dead are washed, wrapped then buried having a tree sapling according to the month of their birth planted on their grave.(may change, too hippie) Undernorth: Cleaned then laced in their clan's tomb with an engraving of their profile on a plaque at their feet. Some great clans' leaders will have epitaphs placed in their honor. Southern Valley: The dead are cleaned by the woman of the deceased's family, wrapped in white linen, then place in a small stone tomb with personal objects. other things *mercenary band of dwarves called the Black Beards that use shoulder mounted arquebuses(like in princess mononoke.) *enchantments such as creating an illusion of you next to you while concealing yourself. or one that will physically pull you away from danger(attacks from enemies, falling rocks, etc.) *a giant 1.5 human height employed as a slave knight. *a trend in the southern empire to create and use small chimeras as house pets. ex. blue jay and a house cat to imitate a griffin *fountain of youth is in the square of a small town, but people don't drink from it because they believe the water is poisoned (alternatively it's a shoddy well with foul smelling water) *Ancient empire on mainland run by vampires, stylized as Romans *magic/cursed book or painting that is a portal to a small world inside the book/painting *eclipses have multiple effects on the world including; increased spirit activity causing the dead to rise on their own, magic becomes harder to channel, *The ruling class of (notJapan) are descendants of men and a now extincted race of snake-like creatures. They are pale with angular eyes, sometimes resembling a snake's in shape and color, with jet black or silver hair, in rare cases they will have other remnants of their ancestors such as areas with scales or fangs. *The average people of (notJapan) are descendants of slaves taken by the snake-like creatures, they resemble the humans from (notChina) more closely than the ruling class *Clan of dwarves who have tall pointed helmets(bascinet and spangenhelm/spectacle helmet) painted red (stereotypical garden gnome look) * dryads are mummified elves? * ancient dwarven city with the typical city entrance built into the side of a mountain/cliff side, but once you enter the city proper it opens out a crator in the mountain/plateau * expand lake in heartlands, making it into an entire flooded area caused by magic before it was outlawed for war. fill lake with the ruins of many towns, cities and forgetten lords' castles ** fill heartlands with many other magically transformed landscapes * campaign scenarios * a compass that doesn't point north implied it's magical and points to treasure/secrets, but it's actually just broken * A cursed town located deep in the woods is stuck in the past and none of the villagers can leave, upon walking into the town you you also get trapped in the past without being able to leave until you can escape or the curse is lefted. When you exit the time distortion you see the destroyed remnants of the buildings and the skeletons of the villagers. * party comes across and can choose to accompany a caravan of travelling traders from the warm south